Close Encounters
by MissTerie
Summary: When you've lost your way and your faith, a helping hand can come from an inexpected source. I seriosuly don't know how the title fits
1. Breathing

**A/N: ****(Spoilers ahead, you've been warned.)**

**Alright…Even I don't believe I am starting another fic not having finished tthe ones I had already started months ago.**

**The thing is, the idea of Liam and Annie (though I totally prefer Naomi) getting it on somehow has been in my head forever now, so I needed to get it out, right? I guess I just ruined the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, but I just couldn't continue, I don't know how he is reacting or how everything in going to happen yet.**

**I hope I don't make this fic really long 'cause I don't seem to be able to finish fics when they get long.**

**I will totally try to finish the ones I had started, let's hope writing this one will inspire me.**

**Ok, I talked to much already. Enjoy the fic!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

1. Breathing

Liam drove down the highway. Out the window you could see the Sun shining, the ocean, transparent and calm in the distance. The day was nice, but a cold breeze came in from his open window.

You could almost drive with your eyes colsed today: after prom night and this early, almost no one would dare driving this early.

Still, he was constantly looking both sides, as if he had been looking for something on the empty highway.

His cell phone rested on the passenger side. He had thrown it there after leaving the last message to Naomi. Her inbox must have been full by now, or maybe he thought she'd be sleeping, one thing is for sure: after what seemed like a milion tries he'd just given up.

For some reason he didn't want to go home. He had driven almost the whole night, he should be tired by now, but he wasn't. He was as awake as he could be, he had even sobered up from all the drinks he'd had at the parties. Actually, the last thing he wanted was to be in an empty room, staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come, like he knew he would be. That was not an option.

Ironically, everything seemed to be as empty outside: the road, his thoughts, his life. That's why he was out there searching, searching for something to end this emptiness. He just didn't know what it was.

Suddenly, when Liam was looking at his right side, scanning the trees, one by one, he saw it. It wasn't what he was looking for, he was sure of it, but something about that car, parked like that in the shadow of the trees in a weird angle, was frightning and compelled him to go there and see what it was.

_Don't be stupid, it's just another abandoned car. _He thought to himself. It sure seemed that way from the distance in which his car was.

But still he couldn't just drive away. As if he couldn't get hold of himself, he started driiving toward the trees and parked the car some trees away.

After locking the car, Liam walked closer to the other car, moving very slowly, looking every tree up and down. His head kept telling him he was being stupid, that it must be the effect of last night's hangover, or maybe he didn't want to be the only one with a crushed like.

Somehow, he kept walking towards the car, like he was posessed. He didn't seem logic, but he couldn't shake the feeling that made him worry about that car.

He stopped one feet away from the front of the car. The glass on the lights was broken and the paint scratched. He came a little closer and then he saw her.

She was bowed down, her head lying on the Wheel, her hair hiding her face. The body was stiff like a statue's, but her arms were embracing the Wheel.

Liam went around to the passenger door. He stood there for a second, decing what to do. Somehow the car, now that he was close to it, with the accident marks and the girl on the driver's seat, looked even creepier to him.

He took a deep breath and then the last step towards the car. He tried to open the door, slowly and gently. Luckily, or not, it was unlocked.

On the passenger seat were a purse and a bottle. He looked at the purse for a long time. He know he had seen it before but he couldn't place it.

He shook the feeling, thrown the purse and the bottle to the back and sat in the passenger seat. It was wet, the bottle probably spilled some of it's content on the seat. Now that he was near the girl, shivers started coming up his spine. What if she was…?

He leaned closer and looked at her. She was in a party dress that suited her body and her hair looked beautiful. She must have smelled really good as well, but all could smell now was the strong scent of alcohol. He shook that thought and continued looking, searching every incho f her body for na injury. She was perfect, not a scratch could be found on her skin. He continued, now making na effort to see what was hidden by her bent position. He paused on her breats. They surely looked good. He couldn't take his eyes off them, not in a sexual way, but as if they had na answer to a very important question.

He suddenly placed it: they were moving up and down, that was what had caught his attention. She was breathing.

He sighed in relief and leaned back for a moment. Now that he knew she was alive, it was all that much easier to be here with her.

Liam leaned on her again, then he stretched his arms slowly and touched her, softly with one hand. She didn't move. He moved his hand to her head and placed the other hand on her torso.

Slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible, in fear of causing any damage, he pulled her back again the seat. Then, again gently, he brushed the hair of her face. Her face was perfect, not a scratch on her silky skin, The only visible marks wear tear stains, blackened by her make-up. Even so, her face looked perfect, beautiful…familiar?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There goes the cliffy, at least if you skip the 1st A/N.**

**Hope you liked it anyway. ****REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I AM DOING RIGHT.**


	2. Dry & Wet

**A/N: Here's the second chapter…I didn't want to post this fast but you know it's just burning my head all the ideas…I have the story pretty much formed in my head right now.**

**The thing is: this story won't be more than 7/8 chaps lon, so if I keep at this pace, it'll be done like in a week or two…does it sound too fast? It does to me.**

**Anyway…ignore me and enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

2. Dry & Wet

_Annie?_

Suddenly it was all very clear. The draw that car had, the familiar purse, hair…But at the same time, it didn't make any sense to him. Annie Wilson would be the last person on earth Liam would expect to find in a car, sleeping, after a drunk-driving accident.

These were very ironic thoughts too, coming from someone who'd said it was a matter of time untill she'd explode. But this definitely wasn't what he'd meant by that. She wasn't supposed to get hurt, or hurt someone physically in the process.

He just stood there, looking at her for a moment, figuring out what to do. Suddenly, something came over him. He couldn't stay here. She couldn't see him. But then again he couldn't leave her just like that either.

The right thing to do came to his head quickly. He reached out to the back seat and grabbed the bottle, then he got closer to her again, slowly, gently, trying to not wake her up, he brushed his lips on hers. Then he leaned away from her very quickly and got out of the car.

As he walked off, he turned his phone back on and made a call. Once back in his car, he set the bottle on the passenger seat along with his cell and started driving. He stopped a few yards away though.

The ambulance didn't take long to appear, the police had come with them as well. Liam watched them open the car, and leading Annie, now seemingly awake to the ambulance, leaving the crashed car behind.

The ambulance drove away quickly, but the police stayed with the car. Liam drove away too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annie Wilson felt the Sun burning her eyes. She'd been coming back for a little while now, since she'd felt something touch her on her hair, her face, and finally her lips. What had really woken her up though, was the sound of the ambulance coming. What was it for? Who was it for?

Maybe it was for that person who had touched her. 'Cause someone had touched her right? She tried to feel around her, still unable to open her eyes because of the Sun. There was nothing. She tried to smell, feel, hear…but once again she found nothing.

Maybe it was just a dream. A very good dream indeed, but just that, nothing more. She raised her hand and touched her the places where she'd felt that stranger's hand, in the exact sanme order: first the hair, then her cheek boné and then the lips. They were warmer than the resto f her skin, and slightly wet. For a moment her heart raced, and the image of him had come to her mind, but then she shook it. Why was she even thinking of him? And why would he had been here? It was immpossible.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard people breaking into her car and a voice called up on her, causing her to jump on her seat, almost hitting the car roof with her head.

"Miss, are you OK? Can you hear me?" – The paramedic struggled to get closer to her while he called her.

Annie didn't answer at first. She took a deep breath and made an effort to open her eyes, successfully this time.

The paramedic ca,me at it again as she unadvertedly opened her eyes right to him, looking surprised, and almost scared for a moment.

"Miss, are you alright? You had accident, we were called."

A flash of the night before came at Annie: the prom. The after party, the scandal…and the accident. She swallowec hard at this memory, trying to calm and not gibing the paramedic any hints.

Her voice cameweak though as she spoke.

"Yeah, I guess I must have fallen asleep." – She blinked furiously. The Sun was still too bright on her and her head hurt. This was definitely the worst hangover ever. Not that she'd had that many.

"Can you walk?" - The paramedic asked as she searched Annie's body for evident injuries. There were none to be found. – "We need to get you to the hospital for a check up."

Annie tried to move. Somehow the idea of the hospital made her feel uncomfortable, but her brain wasn't able to process the feeling at that moment, so she gave up and answered the woman.

"Yeah, I guess." – She paused for a moment. It was really hard to talk at that moment. The paramedic was trying to make her move, and a man was coming to the door on her side. But didn't she didn't move. She was intriguedin why is was so hard to talk: nothing felt strange on her body, head, lungs, throat, all seemed fine…so ehy?

"Hunny, we need to go. What is it?"

Annie processed it then. Her mouth was very dry. That was the reason.

"Can I have some water?"

"Oh sure." – It hadn't occured to the paramedic that might have been the problem until. She was very quick to produce a water bottle from her bag. - "Here"

Annie drank the whole of the bottle in just seconds. Then she swallowed hard, sighed and started moving.

It was very quick to get her out of the car, as her body was still perfect and she could help the paramedics help her.

Once outside it hit her. The police was here. She'd had na accident, but it wasn' here. The other car wasn't here.

It had been an accident, but she had driven away here. And she had fallen asleep. She had never thought of the other car again, she'd almost erased it from her head. But it was real, and that car was out there, and there was someone in it…what if? What if she refused to believe she could have.

And her parents? She hadn't been home since the prom. They must be worried by now.

She hadn't noticed that she'd kept walking. She'd done it almost as if she had been under her spell. But now she'd almost tripped over the step on the back of the ambulance. The man had caught her and helped her up.

They sat hera t a wheelchair and the woman had asked if she wanted company, as it wasn't absolutely necessary. She had only shaken her head. Now she seemed truly unable to talk.

The road to the hospital seemed endless for Annie, who'd rode alone, in silence, feeling the weight of her guilt on the whole way.

In the hospital, she was examined very quickly, as the doctors quickly found that nothing was wrong with her. Luckily, they hadn't run any blood tests. Maybe they'd thought she'd been the victim in the accident. Only God knows what they thought.

Annie let them examine her, patiently, silently mosto f the time. She got out little over an hour later, to find her parents and her brother waiting for her.

"Annie! Are you OK, hunny? What happened." – Her mother almost jumped on her, taking her in a very tight embrace.

"Yeah mum. I'm OK. Or I wouldn't be up here with you. They wouldn't let me." – She made a face. – "About what happened…I don't know. I was coming home from an afterprom party.." – she shot na apologetic look at her dad. – "And I must have had an accident and passed out or something." – She lied. Luckily, her breath no longer smelled lik alcohol.

"Oh Annie, it's OK." – Her mother took her tighter in her arms and caressed her hair.

"Hey Annie." – It was Dixon talking now, in his clumsy, laid back tone. "Guess you got lucky. Lot of accidents happened last night."

"Really?" – She let go of her mum and walked towards her brother, trying not to sound too interested in her question.

"Yeah, Ty Collins was hit too. He is in pretty bad shape." – He paused for a moment as his sister looked a tad scared. – "His car was found with the back right into a tree on the way back from the hospital. That was the only lucky thing for him."

Annie's head went into a brainstorm of images set by that description. Suddenly, she coudln't see anything. At first, she thought she was going to faint, but then she understood what had happened. She had her eyes flooded in tears. She'd lost control.

Instinctively, she pushed Dixon away and started running through the halls, even though she could barely see anything in front of her. Some nurses tried to talk to her, to stop her, but she either didn't see or ignore them. The only thing she knew was that she had to get away, but she didn't know where. All she knew was that it was too late to stop now.

As if it was a joke from fate, Annie's eyes cleared right in front of a sign that said "ER Internal Pacients". She knew exactly where to go. She tried to slow down and clear her vision. She wiped the last tears from her face but she was still sobbing when she reached the counter.

"Ty Collins." – Was all she could say, her voice strangled in her throat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry for killing Ty…I don't know I just have something telling me it should be him in the accident. And maybe that person dies on the show but he is in the hospital here. 'Cause I actually do like Ty, even if he really is a jerk.**

**And I will try to make my little pair interact more in the next chapter…it just was necessary for this one to be this way.**

_**And **__**PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS…**__**cause I kinda feed off them to get motivation and inspiration to write.**_

_**And thanks to who already did review…YOU'RE THE BEST!**_


	3. Black Heart Inertia

**A/N: OK, the sudden inspiration I had last week faded for a while so thats why it took me so loooong to update. And this wasn't supposed to be the story I should be updating now.**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written on any fic so I hope you enjoy my hard work.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

3. Black Heart Inertia

Annie woke up that morning with a huge weight over her head and body. She hadn't slept much after that viisit. Guilt and images of him had filled her every thought and every dream.

It had been horrible, seeing Ty in that bad, as still as a rock, covered in bandages and barely breathing. The image had haunted her the whole night, along with moments of them together like the smiles he had given her, and the time where she had almost given herself completely to him. And now…now he was like that and it was her fault. Only and entirely hers.

Fourtunately, his parents, whom a nurse had told her had stood by their son's bed all day, had finally given and were out eating somewhere. It made it harder to get in though, and she had to lie to get to see him, but she couldn't face his broken hearted mother, or na enraged father. Her guilt was too big, she would break down. All also, how could she explain herself being there? As far as anyone knew, she didn't see Ty outside Play practice anymore.

She had gone through, seen him, cried until she had felt bad for wetting his sheets with her undeserving tears. She then, still sobbing, apologized over ando ver again. That was about the time she'd realized she had been in there for too long and had been pretty lucky for nor being caught.

She got up quickly and left. She ran the first few meters. But then, she finally calmed hersel down and realized she was making a scene, silently, quietly, but she was sure she had been noticed.

It was good that she had stopped running, because her family had been waiting outside for her since the moment she'd left. They'd eventually realized the hospital was too big to go looking for her abnd that she'd have to come out eventually, so they just stood there with her things, waiting for her to come out whenever she was ready, whether that was soon or long after.

Fourtunately neither her parents not Dixon had pushed her to answer more questions. She wouldn't have liked to lie anymore, and it was bound to happen if they'd asked anything. She just couldn't tell the truth.

When she'd gotten home, Annie went straight up without a word. What else could she do? She couldn't talk right now and nor could she feel their loving and caring attention, it just made her feel guiltier and she knew she would break down. Which she knew she couldn't. It was bad enough that she hated herself, she didn't need the whole world to feel the same way, especially not her family.

Once up, she got ran straight to her room and thrown everything to a side. The she ran again to the bathroom. Hoping she wasn't making too much noise. She didn't want to get any attention on herself.

Entering the bathroom, she couldn't avoid her reflection in a mirror, that someone in a bad state of mind had decided to put just in front of the door. The mother of bad ideas! Unfourtunately, the reflection didn't make her feel any better. It was like the mirror was not only reflecting her appearence but also her true self. Though she had barely a scrath or a sting on her, she felt muddy, disgusting, dirty.

Annie almost felt like smashing that damn mirror that insisted on showing what she didn't need to see in that moment. It wasn't mudd, or dirty that covered her face, but shame and guilt. And it was almost as bad. She could see it in her eyes, and she wondered how in the world she dared even dreaming she could hide it.

Suddenly, something in her shook her like a wake up call. She couldn't could she? She shook her head, could she tell? No. She had no other option but to hide.

Resigned with her fate, she took her clothes off quickly and threw them in the laundry she got into the bath and took a very long bath, as if she was trying to wash away the guilt, the pain.

When she got out she figured she couldn't. She could have let the water run forever and still feel that heavy guilt all over her, like some kind of mudd she couldn't just wash away.

She walked to her room, slowly now, towel around her body just because of decency, not that worried about what anyone saw anymore. She dressed in na old, baggy pyjamas that looked like they were someone else's, a boy maybe. But she didn't care.

She got into her bed, her hair all still wet and she stared at the ceiling. She tried to empty her head bbut it was no use. The old and new images of Ty, of herself, of all her time in Beverly Hills screened through her head like a movie. At first like she didn't belong in there, like it wasn't her life, then all but detached, the images filled her with that guilt, and pain and she had started crying.

She didn't know how, but she had faded into sleep still crying, beaten by tiredness. Those same images filled her restless dreams until the morning light had woke her up.

It was still too early for schoool. Actually, it was much too early, but there was no way she was going back to sleep, to those horrible dreams.

Annie got up, kinda slowly, and went to the bathroom. Her her was still wet so she tied it up to get into the bath. The water felt better today. It did not wash away her feelings, but at least helped her wake up, getting away from those images, those dreams.

Once finished with the bath, she got in front of the mirror again. There was no way she could fully open her eyes, they were so swollen from the whole night of crying. She looked a mess.

She didn't know how once again, but she found something in her that made her go to school. Maybe it was pride, maybe she just needed something else to fill her head. But before she knew it, she was throwing some not so glamorous clothes and tied her hair up.

_Naomi would kill me for showing up in school like this._ She though in a reflex as she put some make-up on to cover the marks of the night as well as she could.

_Not that she cares now anyway._ She suddenly remembered that other, much smaller problem she had to face. She sighed heavily, grabbed her things and got out.

It was so early that no one had gotten up yet, so Annie grabbed whatever she could find for breakfast. She realized now that she was starving from not eating the whole of the previous day.

She finished, cleaned up everything and got out. That's when it first occured to her: How was she going to go to school? As far as she knew her car was at the mechanics shop. She looked around and found her solution. She ripped a page from her notebook and left a note on her parents' car and got into Dixon's.

Annie looked at the gas counter. Good. It was full. There was no way she was rushing to the school. First of all, it was all too damn early, secondly, she could still feel herself shaking just by sitting behind a Wheel.

She drove, slowly in the still unpacked roads on her way to West Bev. She tried to take a slightly longer road but it didn't help matters much. She still got to school all too wuickly, and definitely too early.

She parked on the furthest spot in the still vacant parking lot. There were only 2 or 3 cars parked yet, as usual at this time. How did she even know that? She usually wasn't here this early in the morning.

Annie stayed in the car, watching as people, mostly teachers passed her by. There was no point getting out this early. She used the time to think, to prepare herself. Not about the accident, but what she was going to have to cope with today at school. People were either going to be nice and caring because of the accident, or hateful and cold because of Naomi's party. Either way, she had to put on a good, careless, happy face, and that wasn't going to be easy. She tried to think through what she was going tro say, and work on her face discretely while she waited. It was probably not going to be any good when it came to do it with people around but she had to try it anyway. She did so.

What Annie did know, it that sometime along the time she sat there, a car had parked on the opposite side. Well, she **knew** it, she had **seen** it but she hadn't **noticed** it.

On the other side, he had exactly the opposite reaction. He had **seen** it, he had **noticed** it. It was the reason why he'd parked there, in a very unsual place for him. It was because of **her**. At first it amazed him that she had mustered the courage to come to school so soon after all. He didn't expect that of that little, fragile, sensitive girl. Then, when he was watching her in amazement, he noticed her face, her whole appearence. She looked like a big mess. A very cute big mess, but still. He almost kicked himself for thinking that. He had to respect what she was going through. He had heard about Ty, and he knew this wasn't going to be an easy day for her, all thanks to him.

Liam ignored it all though as she walked slowly out of her car and into the school ground. People were starting to get in, but there weren't big crowds yet. He followed her almost automatically, trying to be discrete, hiding from the attention, especially hers. That all eventually fell apart. He started walking faster to catch up wuith her and talked.

"Looks like the princess is still on one piece." – That was the best that had accured to him. He had said it in a confident, slightly ironic tone, but it was still lame.

Annie, lost and focused in her thoughts and mission ahead, almost jumped when she heard that voice so closely behind her. She composed herself quickly though. All she knew was that she wasn't going to show anything towards this asshole.

"Yeah, I guess I am. But I'd prefered death to seeing your face again" – She lied coldly.

"Uh…too bad you didn't. I bet some people think the same about you." – That had hurt him in a way that he couldn't avoid the suggestion, even though he knew it was sooo wrong.

Annie, who had been walking, her back to him, during the whole exchange, finally stopped and faced him, almost causing him to fall at her sudden stop.

"And who's fault is that, uh, Liam?" – She sounded very angry now. It was all that she needed, dealing with him now, in the middle of school, knowing she was screwed because of him, but still feeling those things deep inside. – "You know what? I don't need this right now. I have enough problems already."

"What problems?" – He still asked, but it was a second too late. In the time the guilt of being the cause of any of her problems had sunk in, she had walked away from him, leaving him there, talking to him himself.

What none of them had noticed was that the wrong people were already at school. As Annie walked in, every face turned and every mouth whispered. Some of them didn't even bother whispering. Everyone was talking about Naomi's party and what had just happened. Luckily for her, Naomi herself wasn't at school yet.

She walked as fast as she could to her class, trying as hard as she could to tune out all of the voices. It was impossible, but she still tried, and though she knew it was all about her, with the effort all the voices were starting to blur and fade into the background as she walked into class.

She wasn't early now. Almost every seat was filled when she sat herself at the back. Soon after she did, the teacher decided to start the class.

"So, Kids, good news. As this is your last assignment for this year, this week we'll have a partner work assignment" – The teacher smiled widely, in what looked like a devilish way to Annie. Was God that mad at her?

"Oh Great." – she sighed as she saw her colleagues forming groups, until she was the only one by herself.

She was relieved for a moment. Maybe he would let her do the assignment by herself.

Her hopes soon vanished though as she saw him getting through the door, fashionably, or should I say lazily late, as usual.

"Mr. Court. Cared to join us, good. Find a partner. You have an assignment to do." – The teacher started ironically, but soon his tone was indifferent.

Liam looked all around the room, searching all the pairs until he found her. He smiled as he made his way to the back of the room, Everyone turned their heads and started whispering again.

"Looks like I get you." – He smiled widely at her.

Annie made a gesture like pointing a gun to her head in response.

"So happy to spend the whole week with me."

"It's not like anyone else would take me right?" – She said, letting the bitterness come out again. As if she needed more whispers and rumours. Would God ever be satisfied with her punishment? – "So will you work or do I have to ignore you and do it all by myself?"

"Isn't there a third option?"

"Not really."

"I guess I will work then" – He smirked and opened his book.

At this point, it was too much for Annie to handle. He was standing way too close, and he seemed really happy to make her miserable with this assignment the whole week. She hated him!

Saying this hour was awkward doesn't cover it. It was on a whole different level, with Annie'd thoughts all over the place, her body feeling things she would live without, and him, with that attitude! It was way too much and she was glad as ever when it was over.

The rest of her classes weren't that much better: the guilt was still there, the whispers were still there, Naomi was there, shooting her death glares every now and then – and she could swear she was going to die if she kept on shooting them much longer. The only thing different was that he wasn't there. That was the only class they had together. At first, it was a relief, but then she noticed that without him consuming parto f her attention, the rest was much worse.

Those classes went by slowly but eventually they ended. And when they did, Annie almost ran to the parking lot. She was in a hurry to leave that she never had felt before. She wasn't going home yet, but she needed to get out of here, away from the famliar faces and all the whispers.

Since she didn't have anymore classes with Liam, she hadn't noticed his absense all morning. After their class, he'd felt guilty and generally bored of school, so he had ditched for the rest of the day.

He was back now, watching her from the distance in his car. He was still kicking himself for coming back when she got out. She was walking very fast, almost running and he could have sworn she blowing into tears any minute now.

He saw her car starting in the direction opposite to her house's and started his own car shortly after. At first he didn't know it, but slowly became aware of it. He was following her. Defeated by evidence, he turned the music one notch louder and stepped in the gas pedal. His eyes were fixed on her back as he let himself emerge in the music and felt the wind blow at him through the open window while he drove behind her through the LA streets.

_Walking alone tonight  
'Cause I've only got room for two.  
Me and my burdened black heart,  
It's all we know how to do._

Yet I look for a bigger bang  
Than the kind I continually see.  
Sick of all this inertia,  
Oh, won't you mend me?

Lover, can you help me?  
I'm a child lost in the woods.  
A black heart pollutes me  
And I think…

You're a mountain that I'd like to climb,  
Not to conquer, but to share in the view.

Pulled by a false inertia,  
Pushed out by circumstance.  
Pistol firing at my feet  
That's coercing me to dance.

[ Incubus Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Yet I look for a bigger bang  
Than the kind I'm sorry to know.  
Here I am, first foot of the climb.  
Watch me go.

Lover, can you help me?  
I'm a child lost in the woods.  
A lit path eludes me  
And I think…

You're a mountain that I'd like to climb,  
Not to conquer, but to share in the view.  
You're a bonfire and I'm gathered 'round you.  
Set this old black heart inertia aflame.  
Send it away… (8X)

You're a mountain that I'd like to climb,  
Not to conquer, but to share in the view.  
You're a bonfire and I'm gathered 'round you.  
Set this old black heart inertia aflame.

Set it aflame, send it away…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry that the end is kind of lame but I didn't know any better way to do it. Sorry.**

**Hope you like my longest chapter ever nonetheless.**

**Oh and the song is called Black Heart Inertia (like the chapter lol) and it's by Incubus.**

**REVIEWWWW. I'm begging!**


	4. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: Finally, an update. Again, it wasn't easy. I've had the last chapter written before this one. It's kinda crazy.**

**There are probably like 2 chapters to go after this one.**

**Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

4. Sweet Dreams

Annie parked the car at a seaside parking lot and got out. She walked slowly to the beach, taking each step carefully. She looked directly into the ocean, though she was blinded by the late afternoon Sun.

As soon as she reached the sand, she took her shoes. Then, Annie walked for a little bit more, then she sat down and took her iPod off her bag. She turned it on and loud, her head filled with the music coming from the headphones.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Suddenly, the music started to fade, quickly, but not all at once. At first, she thought something was wrong with the iPod. It was when she was about to go check on it that the music went mute, and she realized someone had taken the headphones off from her ears.

She quickly wiped a couple of tears from her cheeks and turned to switch off her iPod that was inside her bag beside her. She saw him sitting there beside her as she did it.

"What are you doing here?" – Her voice was weak and strangled from crying.

"Came to the beach after school" – He answered simply.

"Yeah, like you do everyday" – Her voice was getting stronger, and so was her anger. – "Did you follow me? Like, seriously, you weren't even at school!" – Shre regretted the last setence immdiately. He would know she had noticed.

He didn't answer though. What could he say?

"Are you trying to make my life hell? 'Cause seriously, you're late." – She tried to be ironic but it came weaker than she intended.

"What? Is a blonde girl spreading rumours enough to make you feel in hell?" – He put his cocky facade on. – "You're weaker than I thought."

"It isn't just Naomi. And by the way, you being my shadow doesn't help things." – She turned her back to him and got up. She was just about to start crying. How could he say that? He didn't know what she was going through, he didn't have the right to do that!

He got up just after she did, but hesitated for a minute before coming closer again.

"People will forget…eventually." – He heard the first quiet sobs as he finished the sentence. That was what made him decide to come forward. – "It isn't just that is it?"

She didn't answer. If she did, she would break down and start sobbing helplessly. It would be the end.

"It's not your fault." – He started. It was time to tell the truth. – "You didn't have an easy night."

That made Annie snap and turn around. How did he know? Could it be…?

"How do you know…?" – She didn't finish the sentence. She wasn't crying now. She was confused, and angry, and hopeful…

"Figured"

"But how did you find out about the accident?" – She had to know…the memories of those moments before the paramedics had arrived had been constantly in her thoughts.

"The 911 didn't call itself."

"I knew it!" – She almost shouted, doing her best to hide the smile that was coming to her lips.

"Huh?" – He looked at her, confused, like she was going mad.

"Coward!" – She shouted now. There was no point in fighting it, the beach was empty, apart from them. – "How could you just leave me like that? Couldn't you for me to wake up…or for 911 to arrive?"

The anger in her voice broke his facade down. He didn't answer though.

"I couldn't stand it OK? And anyway, you needed someone to take the trash."

"Gosh, no! I needed someone to be with me!" – She took a deep breath and decided unconciously to say the truth. – "I woke up just after you left…I thought I was crazy…that I was feeling things." – She broke down again, she was on the verge of crying once more.

Liam looked down. So she had felt it. It was all out in the open. Where did he go from here?

"I thought you were better off not knowing…you didn't need to know that the person who had caused all of your trouble knew about the accident." – He didn't look up as he told her a half-lie.

"So you do what you did, hide it from me, and then you went back to being your usual annoying self." – Liam could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I didn't mean to do that."

"What did you mean to do then?" – She asked, trying hard to meet his gaze. He made her task easier by looking up, straight in her eyes.

"I wanted to be there for you but I couldn't tell you." He sat back on the sand and started drwing in the sand with his finger. – "I couldn't do what I wanted to. You woudln't want me to."

"How do you know that? I've been playing those moments over and over again…Why do you think is that?" – She sat down too, right in front of him, looking right into his eyes, pleading.

Then it hit him. Maybe she wanted it too, maybe it wasn't so wrong…maybe he could help her. He didn't ask questions though. He tested his theory instead. Slowly, he leaned closer to her. First, he brushed his lips softly on hers. It was like a replay of the scene in the car. Then, she started reacting. She let her lips part slowly and they deepened the kiss. It could last for hours, Annie didn't care. In this moment, she knew she hadn't been dreaming, it was very real, and a lot better than her memories. Even sweeter than her memories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This was supposed to be one of the most important chapters…but it didn't come out quite right honestly…but it isn't easy to build a masterpiece.**

**Anyway, I hope you're not perfectionists like me.**

**The song is White Horse by Taylor Swift. I cut it off where I did for a reason.**

**And they should use her songs on 90210 because it seems like their viewers like her very much.**

**I'm done writing.**

**REVIEWWWW….pretty please.**


	5. First the Storm, Then the Sun

**A/N: Hey y'all. This is the second last chapter and it's pretty long, because it's very descriptive.**

**I hope you soldier on and read it to the end. And love it as much as I do.**

**Go on!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5. First the Storm, Then the Sun

It's a warm Friday. The first of the summer and the last of the school year. Annie was in the back of her father's car. Dixon was seating at the front with his father, who was driving sloowly. Everything around screamed Summer and holidays. The Sun was coming up slowly, few cars were on the road through the streets of Beverly Hills, even her father's driving seemed lazy to her today.

In fact, Annie just wanted to get this day over with and spend her Summer somewhere far away, finishing the healing processo f her wounded soul. Or maybe, dirty soul, she thought.

It was a bittersweet day…the day when it all ended and began. The day when you leave those people who tortured you for a whole year to find new friends, maybe a summer love, things that lasted only for those months of warm wather, Sun and beaches. Some weeks from now it would be all starting all over again. You'd have to bond with these people again. Try to fit in for one more time.

It wasn't saying goodbye that put Annie down. She had no one to say goodbye to. Actually. The only people who actually talked to her right now were her family, and those were, unfortunately, not going anywhere. It would be relieving to get away from these people, this place. To forget the faces that tormented her, even if only for some months. Stop hearing those whispers and getting those acid looks would be like a dream come true.

Her guikt though, it wouldn't go away. As long as she stayed in Beverly, Ty was a constant voice in her head, calling her attention, tormenting her like a ghost. A ghost? She stopped herself every time she dared to think of him as that. He wasn't dead yet, and if God was fair he wouldn't let her live with the guilt of killing na ex-boyfriend in a drunken night.

Ty was in a coma ever since the accident had happened. Annie had walked home alone every day so she could swing by the hospital and check on him. Fortunately, or maybe not, no one was ever by Ty's bedside whenever she came to visit. The nurses already knew her and helped her every time. Why? No one knows, maybe they think she is a secret girlfriend his parents don't approve of. The fact is that they always let her in without questioning, and so far they haven't told on her.

She had been able to keep this all a secret, she still doesn't know how. She always thinks that this could be the last time and that she will breakdown and tell everybody the truth, but it hadn't happened yet. It was something you wouldn't expect of her, keeping such a secret, but somehow self-preservation had given her the strengh she'd needed to follwo through with it.

Of course no plan is perfect. This secret is kept by two. Actually, what secret isn't kept by two? No one ever does anything alone, and if they do, good or bad, they can't keep it to themselves for too long. In Annie's case it wasn't her but fate's fault that this secret had been shared. Liam shared it with her. Unfortunately, that was the only thing they had in common. They carried the same secret, her secret.

As she thought of it, she was glad it was him. He had been loyal, he hadn't toldo n her. If Liam wasn't who he was, selfish, rebelious, careless…maybe even heartless, he would have already told someone. She knew it for sure, the girls obviously would, and somewhere she didn't think Dixon, Ethan or Navid were the kind of people who would keep a secret like this.

Still it pained her to share this with him. Her deepest secret shared with the one person she would have always wanted to carry it with her, but this was not the way she would have imagined it. These secrets were shared by friends, by people who cared for each other. And they were none of that. They would never be like that, let alone something more. He wasn't what she needed right now, with his games of hide and seek, attention and indifference.

For some reason, his attitude had turned on 180 degrees since that day on the beach. His constant presence and attention was replaced by a shade of rudeness and absense. He had had left the beach sortly after the kiss and that was it. Liam had been absent from most classes all week, and when he was at school he would keep a distance from her like she carried a plague. Even when they were working on their assignment, for some reason he never skipped that class, as if he was just set on causing her even more pain, he only spoke in one word sentences. She really coudln't understand him, and this was the opposite of she what she needed. She needed someone who would be her rock and help her healing. And that person certainly wasn't Liam. So why was it so hard to let go, to say goodbye today and clear him out from her head for the whole Summer?

Annie was brought to reality by the car stopping in West Bev's parking lot. She sat still in the backseat for a moment, then Dixon opened the doo rand pulled her out.

"Come on! It's the last day! Soon eenough we'll be away from here and from _these people_." His tone changed as he ssaw even stepping into the school, chatting with other boys from the lacrosse team.

"Yeah, finally!" Annie faked a huge smile that deceived no one. Not definitely Dixon, and certainly not herself.

Brother and sister walked into the school ground arm in arm, Dixon with a huge smile on his face, Annie trying to smile shyly, but failing miserably. They could hear the whispers as soon as they stepped foot in, so Dixon pulled Annie tighter. If they wouldn't stop, it was his Job to shield his sister from all this unconcealed hatred.

Dixon walked Annie to her class room. This was their daily routine would have stayed with her if he could, but that of course wasn't possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annie's day could have been worse to this point. The whisers were just a noise in the background and the acid looks were growing tired. People were starting to get tired of her. At some she had even started appreciating the fact that these were her last hours here. The weather outside was sunny and warm, and tomorrow she's be off to Palm Springs. She had only one class left, so it was jus tone hour before her freedom. Then, she could just go to the hospital one last time, maybe ask the kind nurses if they could send her updates to her phone while she was gone and then she was finally free.

This was all very simple. But now there was a 10 minutes break before her class started. And it was that class she had with Liam. It seemed like her misery was endless, like a test before freedom on probation. She walked through the hallways to her locker. Today was the day their lockers had to be cleared, sp she thought this might as well be the best time for it.

The hallways were packed with students that wished to enjoy the Sun, consequetnly going outside to get a coffee or finding some other purpose. Annie walked way slower than mosto f them – fortunately, her locker wasn't far from the class where last had class, so she was there in no time, despite her slow walk. She opened her locker slowly, knowing it was full of crap inside. She couldn't help a cascade of things from falling off immediately.

Wrong place, wrong time. Naomi Clark was just way too fascinated by the sunlight on her last day of school to notice the things falling off the all-too-familiar locker as she raced through the hallways to the promised land of Sun. She immediately fell over the pile of things in the ground, breaking one of her stilettos.

"Grrrrrrr! Who the hell cares about clearing the lockers?!" She grunted from the ground, trying to fix her shoe. But then she looked up. If looks could kill, I would like to be in Annie shoes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam hadn't even gotten to understand why in the hell he decided to attend this class. Two classes to go, he could have just cut it, but then it was a waste to even to come to school for one class only... That's how he had convinced himself to get up a little earlier and come listen to Mr. Mathews for one last time. Maybe he could have even made a little fun out of this class. But not today. Today he just pretended to listen, waited for the end of it and said something utterly ironic and offensive before getting out for ten minutes of watching her.

Liam had been like an invisible bodyguard to Annie. Wherever she was outside the school, he was too. He knew about all the hospital visits and walks on the beach. He just couldn't be away.

That's why he feels like such a coward. Because he can't leave her, but he had not continued what he started that day on the beach. He knew she needed him and still he couldn't just be there for her. He knew how it pained her, that's why he had been away from school even though his step-father was about to send him to military school. The only class he attended religiously was the one they had together. He knew it was torture for both of then, but a selfish, perhaps masochistic, parto f him wouldn't let him get away. He tried to ignore her, if she knew what he felt, it was the end, that's what prompted the very short answers he had for her every question.

That was exactly the class he was about to have now. Ironically, it was the last for this year. This was their goodbye. He walked slowly through the hallway looking for her. When he found her, he almost wished he hadn't. He flinched at the sight in front of him. There was Annie, standing by her locker, a pile of garbage by her feet. He could have smiled at this if wasn't for the resto f the scenery. At Annie's feet, by the garbage, was Naomi, broken heel in hand, shooting a glare so furious that could kill someone on a heart attack of had stopped walking outside and was now gathering around the two girls. The long awaited confrontation was about to happen, and only one of them would be standing after this.

"YOU!!!!!" Naomi's voice could be heard in New York, some people would swear, from being so loud and angry.

"Naomi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Annie apologized, embarassed, shaking slightly. This was all she needed: another public confrontation with Naomi, with the whole school watching them.

"YOU NEVER MEAN TO DO ANYTHING! LIKE YOU NEVER MEANT TO STEAL ETHAN FROM ME, OR TO CALL THE POLICE ON MY PARTY, WHERE YOU SLEPT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Naomi had gotten up, but she looked more like spoiled and ridiculous in just one heel squesling like that. The only reason people didn't laugh was because they actually for their future with her around.

This accusation though wasn't fun. Liam watched as Annie took the blame both of them knew she hadn't done. She was shaking even more now, and she was about to either blow up and scream or start crying like a baby. And it seemed more possible that the second would come true. That he knew he couldn't stand.

He hadn't quite noticed it but he had started walking to the scene, pushing people aside. When he did realize it, he was way too close to go back, so he thought, maybe it was time for Naomi to know the truth, maybe she should fall down on her other heel and stop hurting people like that. Maybe it was time for him to take an action.

That's what he does. He walks forward and takes place just behind Annie. Naomi is shocked nd jealous and just glares at them, unable to do anything with him in front of her like that, takingg the other girl's side.

"Oh Naomi, Naomi…you can't really recognize a good person when you have one in front of you, can you?" His tone is so ironic that she has no answer for it.

"You surround yourself of bad people who worship you. That's what you want. But when they turn away and follow other person, you lose your attention, and that person becomes your enemy instantly. No matter what they do. Or don't." He speaks the truth and everybody knows it. The silence is heavy. The humillation isn't the one these people awaited, and they wondered if they are next. Or perhaps if they'll be Naomi's personal punching bag later.

Liam continues.

"Oh and Naomi, talking bad people people, I would watch you back with your big sister around. Who knows what she does behind your back…ando n your BED. Maybe you should ask her abou the party, all in all, she was the adult in the house that night, she she should know. And for more info, maybe good sources would be Mathews…and Ethan? Those sure get around…or did I mean Jen does?" And he grabs Annie's hand, you he is still shaking and astounded by the scene, and drags her away down the hallway. No one dares to stand in their way.

Naomi feels humiliated…and doesn't make anything of his words at first. She finally does and calls on, them just a second too late. Resigned, she takes her shoes and starts running through the hallways on to Mr. Mathews' Office, where she had seen her sister go earlier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam and Annie finally stop at the parking lot in front of his car. With the confusion inside and the sunny day outside, this place was actually very quiet. Liam notice then that Annie was still shaking. He hadn't paid much attention before because his focus was on getting her away from the crowd. Now that they were away, he finally took notice.

"Hey…do you really wanna go to class? I could always asks someone to get your things and we could somewhere." All he wanted was to get her further away. To be alone with her, where no one could disturb them, especially not her. He also wanted to explain everything to her, and this wasn't the place for it.

"Sounds good." She whispered. Annie was still frightened and confused. She coukd still hear hear Naomi's words and that was what had registered in her head. And then there was him defending her. Him that had kissed her and then ignored her for a whole week. And still, here they were now, his hand on hers, his voice reassuring her. Annie's head was spinning. It was all yoo much, plus the problems she already has. So no, she would not fancy going to class.

"Annie Wilson, am I hearing right? You want to cut class?" He said it playfully. All he wanted right now was to see her smile. That would reassure him that everything was alright.

"You're a very bad influence on me" She replied in the same tone. He got he wanted, she gave him the smile he had hoped for.

"I know just the place." He grinned as he opened the passenger door of his car for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not long after they were back on that beach were they had shared secrets just days before. This time the atmosphere was different. The situation was just as sad, but they had each other and now they knew it.

It was awkward at first, discovering the and telling the truth about the party, about their feelings, even this one week. Obviously Liam was the one doing all the explaning, but it was just as awkward to hear him explaining why he had caused her all that pain when everything just seemed so right and she didn't really wanna know. All she wanted to do was being in his arms and kissing his lips.

With that out of the way, the conversation started to lighten up. They talked about the summer, and then got sad because Annie had to go to her grandmother's, but Liam promised to be here waiting for her, and then they remembered that it would have been worse in their parents time with no internet or phones, and smiled. That brought up the family subject. Annie told him about hers and he told her about his absent father, his troubled mother, and his bastardo f a stepfather. He told her all that he had told Naomi and more.

It was hours before they stopped talking, but the moment came eventually. There was a silence for a while. Not an uncomfortable one, but a peaceful one of adjustment to a new reality. The reality that they were a us now and there was no turning back.

Was with that realization that it finally came. First, there were shy kisses. Then they deepened. They started touching and one thing led to the other…It was very sweet for both of them: for Annie, it was the opposite of what she had expected from him, he was tender and kind, kissing her gently and helping her move slowly, whispering sweet words into her ears whenever she did something overly sweet; for Liam, itwas totally different from what he'd known, this wasn't rushed, or filled with angst like the times he had bedded (not that they had ever used a bed) Naomi, this was kind, sweet, slow and puré, just like Annie was, and he would do anything to make her experience more perfect. This moment was magic, for both of them, and neither wanted for it to end. It was a perfect memory to keep while they were apart and to fill their dream at night.

And it sure did that night, at least in Annie's case. She slept peacefully all through the night like she hadn't in a while. She had finally started healing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I guess this must be my masterpiece, cause I don't remember ever have so many ideas that made me write chapters this long.**

**I hope you liked it anyway. The next chapter is the last. GOD, YAY! I AM FINISHING A STORY! Congrats are in order peeps.**

**Reviews are, as always, much appreciated.**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: Yay! I got to finally finish a story. And better, I got to do it just before the season premiere comes and ruins my little fairytale-ish story!**

**Thank you all for being with me through this.**

**I hope you like this chapter, it's the last one!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

6. Epilogue

Annie stepped in school ground cautiously, like coming back to this place could by itself ruin the perfection that she felt in her life.

Three months ago, in the last days of school, she would have never though she'd ever feel like this again. It was larger than life, this bliss, this peace. You know what they say: the Sun always comes out after the storm. And for Annie, whoever had said that couldn't have been more right if they'd tried.

Also, you can always find something right in all the wrong. She knew all she felt was a big cliché, but it was true.

She would never be in this place if that all hadn't happened. She'd still be trying to fit in, walking on egg shells with everyone, and shamefully unhappy.

So she had exploded, as he'd said…that wasn't such a bad thing. She smiled as she thought of him. Three months ago, she would never have thought they'd still be together, nor would anybody, in fact. But he was a rock through those darker times. Who would have known he had it in him?

Annie had never got a new car, she didn't need one. Her and Liam were like siamese twins, always together. And he had a car, so she never really needed to drive. In fact, he had picked her up this morning and drove her to school.

In the few moments they weren't together, she would be with her brother or with Silver. They had hung out a lot in the summer. At first, with the whole confusion, they had pulled back a little. And then, there was Liam, no one really understood what they had. But then, they'd noticed he was helping her getting better, and they'd come around. And anyway, he wasn't literally always present.

It was about a month into the summer when things had started to get better. After a month in a coma, Ty had woken up. Fortunately, no serious damage remained, only some broken bones. He still wore a cast on his arm and was in physiotherapy for his legs, that were a bit rusty after a month without moving, but he was fine. He was even coming to school, starting today like everybody.

With that out of her shoulders, she had enjoyed the summer. She had spent a lot of time in the beach and she now had a great tan.

She had also visited family back in Kansas and her grandma in Palm Springs in the first weeks. That had been her parents' idea for bringing up her spirits. But then, after a week in Pam Springs, they'd noticed that a loto f time she had smiled shyly or spent hours in her room on the phone. It was when they'd come back home that they'd found out about Liam.

Like everyone else, Annie's parents wouldn't trust Liam at first. They were very reluctant when she'd asked them to let him come to Kansas. It had been a very good idea for both of them. Annie could be spend time with her family and her boyfriend, and show him where she'd come from; for Liam it was all about being with Annie and away from his dysfunctional family.

It was about a week into their trip (they'd stayed in Kansas for two weeks), that her parents had finally realized that was being good to her, instead of being a bad influence. He had accepted sleeping in a guest room with no complaints and hang around the family always nicely and politely. In fact, he had a very charming side they hadn't know, and it amazed most ladies in the family. Somehow, the Wilson's soon gave him their approval. After all, he wasn't so bad, and Annie was happy. They'd get used to it.

But the biggest surprise had come about 2 weeks ago. Naomi, who had spent most of the summer in Europe, had come to make amends with her. Whatever happened in Europe had done her well, she had finally realized what had gone down with her sister and moved back with her father, not very happy, but resigned with it. She had also gotten over her year-long heartbreaks, apparently she had met a guy from Beverly…in France of all places. They were on their way to try to build a new friendship, a more fair and honest one.

The only thing changing for good was that Ethan wouldn't come back. After what had gone down with Silver, he had decided to stay in Montana. It was better for everyone, but no one could lie and say it wouldn't be weird and sad, not seeing him back like everyone else.

That wasn't enough to ruin her perfection though. Everything else was as it should be, and she was happy for Ethan, if that was the best for him.

The bell ringed, it was time to go in. He took her hand, they looked at each other and went in. Annie saw everyone, one by one. Naomi and a boy Annie thought should be the guy from Europe; Silver and Dixon talking by the lockers; Adrianna and Navid getting out of the AV room; and Ty, answering endless questions with a smile, surrounded by…girls obviously. Everyone looked happy. No one's face changed as they saw them.

Annie smiled too. She knew she'd be fine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you liked the ending. I really enjoyed writing this story.**

**Please give me reviews. I didn't have much on the other chapter and this is your last chance, remember that.**

**And I got really bad Sun burn yesterday, I will probably go back to bed soon…I need cheering up! I'm going back to bed now. Bye and thanks ya'll.**


End file.
